Warriors Custom Story: Moon Clan's Breaking (Chapter Two)
by Craz3d
Summary: Moon Clan makes it move on Breeze Clan, leaving cats scarred. (Spots still open for anybody who wants to join! P.S. I need more Haze Clan and Thorn Clan)


Duskheart stared at Dimstar in shock. How long has he been keeping this secret from us? Dimstar's tail twitched with confusion.

"But, I don't get why she would kill innocent kits" he grumbled. Duskheart touched his leaders shoulder with his nose as he tried to keep Dimstar from thinking about his murderous sister. Rabbitclaw shifted uncomfortably as Cherryseed dropped a pile of herbs at his paws.

"Eat these, they will help with shock. Also, I added some that will make you tired, it looks like both you and your apprentice need a good rest" she purred as he swept the small pile into his mouth. Rabbitclaw chewed slowly as he cringed from the bitter taste. "I want you to stay in my den tonight with Loudpaw, so I can give you more herbs for shock if need be" Cherryseed mewed softly.

"Thank you, I appreciate your consideration" Rabbitclaw said while he licked his chest quickly in embarrassment. Cherryseed took a step forward as she sniffed his back. He spun around protectively with wide eyes.

"You were attacked not too long ago, weren't you" Cherryseed mewed sympathetically as she stepped towards him. Rabbitclaw covered the wound with his tail.

"It's nothing" he muttered, not wanting to show her the cut. Cherryseed flattened her ears to her head.

"That is not nothing" she sounded offended by Rabbitclaw's answer. He reluctantly show her his back. The gash started at his shoulders then ended at his tail. "How long ago did you get this?"

"Two moons ago" he admitted quietly.

"Come to my den" Cherryseed lead the way to her den across the clearing. Rabbitclaw gave Dimstar a nervous look as he padded after her.

"He's more nervous than a rabbit trying to swim" Bladetail meowed as she stood beside Duskheart. He nodded in agreement. Dimstar watched Rabbitclaw disappear into the medicine cats den.

"This isn't good" he muttered, "If Wolfstar is killing off her Clan, then that could result in multiple rogues and strays. Or, battle." Duskheart stared at Dimstar.

"Do you really think Wolfstar will kill her entire Clan" Duskheart gulped. Dimstar didn't reply. She wouldn't, Bladetail thought doubtingly.

"I don't know anymore. She has always been violent towards other Clans but I would never think she would turn on her own." Dimstar started back to his cave before he stopped to hear a deep voice calling him.

"Dimstar, may I talk with you about the border patrol" Gorsefoot, the deputy, called as he ran towards him.

"Of course" Dimstar answered coolly as he bounded up to his cave. Gorsefoot gave a quick nod to Duskheart and Bladetail while he followed Dimstar up the rocks. Bladetail nudged Duskheart with her muzzle, attempting to get him out of his daydream.

"Come on, let's go grab some fresh kill" she nudged him again. Duskheart remained in place as he stared up at the sky. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking. How could Dimstar and Wolfstar be siblings if they are completely different in personalities" he wondered out loud. They stood side-by-side gazing up at the clouds that drifted through the blue sky.

"Maybe, she was just a kit that..._went wrong_." Duskheart tilted his head at her.

"A kit that went wrong? What do you mean" he questioned. Bladetail hesitated before she answered.

"Like, a kit that was raised in a bad Clan" Bladetail attempted to sound casual. He kept his muzzle shut, even though Bladetail knew he wanted to know more. _I shouldn't have brought it up_, she thought.

"I can understand that" he muttered. "But, I have to go. I have hunting duites." Bladetail nodded to him as he padded off. _Why did I say that!_ _He wouldn't understand- _Bladetail was thrown out of thought by the yowl of Mossnose.

"Dimstar! Dimstar! We are being invaded!" Mossnose bounded into the clearing with Rockshadow and Spottedears not to far behind. Dimstar leaped down beside Bladetail, his fur prickled with unease. Groups of cats raced after the small patrol, they were closing in quickly.

"Warriors!" Dimstar screeched. The rest of the Clan emerged into the clearing from the alarm. All of their claws unsheathed as they ran at the invading cats. Dimstar joined them as the two Clans collided, fur and blood covered every cat. Screeches and hisses filled the air. Bladetail was battling a large gray tom, his mouth was curled back into a snarl. He tried to rake his claws along Bladetail's side, but she jumped up into the air and clawed furiously at his face. Then, she landed onto his back, digging her teeth into his ear. With no hesitation, Bladetail yanked back, taking the tom's ear with her.

"You stupid she-cat!" Blood poured out of the wound. He catapulted at her, getting Bladetail's attention as another cat attacked her from behind. His fangs dug into her slick, silver tail. Bladetail whipped around to slice his throat as the tom moved out of her range. The other cat landed onto her, sending her towards the ground. Before he could bash Bladetail's head, Moontail threw herself at him. She arched her back as Bladetail stood up beside her.

"Thanks I owe you" Bladetail told her quickly.

"No problem" Moontail replied as she glared at the tom.

"Brokenpath! Stop!" Another tom rushed over Brokenpath. He gave Moontail a strange look as he confronted Brokenpath. "Stop, Wolfstar is talking with Dimstar."

"Fine" he snapped then glared over Bladetail, "You got lucky this time." _No, you are lucky you didn't loose another ear! _

__"I have been told of what is going on in your Clan" Dimstar growled. Wolfstar glared at him unphased.

"Yes? And it is not your concern of what is going on in my Clan. You should be looking after yours."

"It's wrong what your doing. You are scaring your own warriors. A few days ago two of your Clan members came here for my help because of your abusive ways."

"Oh those two mouse-brains? Hah! I don't need them! I have plenty of loyal cats in my Clan" she laughed. Dimstar stiffened from her coldness. "So, for now, I will leave you and your Clan alone. But, remember what I told you about _that cat_. She will come to me once she figures out her true nature." Wolftstar padded away with the rest of her Clan. Bladetail saw a the same tom look back at Moontail. She gave the same look back. They gave each other a look of depress.

"Cats of Breeze Clan!" Dimstar called to the cats in the clearing. "From now on, we will be avoiding Moon Clan. No matter what the circumstances."


End file.
